


Never Has Defeat Been So Infuriating and Humiliating

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena does not like being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Has Defeat Been So Infuriating and Humiliating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: common enemy

‘Um, hellooo? Villainous blonde with a grudge and powerful magic here.’

Ruby gave Zelena a vaguely apologetic shrug, ‘They’re always like this. It’s like we're all just extras on the Regina and Emma show.’

Yes, in fact the whole of Storybrooke was merely an audience to Regina and Emma snarking at each other.

Zelena snarled in fury at the lack of respect and fear. She raised her hands and cast an ominous black cloud, swishing her right hand in the air to form fist and aimed squarely at Emma. Regina threw herself in front of Emma, lips connecting just as she flicked her wrist to form a protection spell. In response Emma had grabbed Regina’s thigh and encouraging for a leg to be wrapped around her waist.

The bubble of protection grew larger.

The citizens of Storybrooke yelled out in fear as they ran from it’s ever increasing circumference.

Would it squash them? Would it simply encase them too?

Face death by extreme pressure or extreme embarrassment?

Neither scenario was pretty.

And soon their question was answered as a defiant Zelena stood her ground, blasting zap after zap at the tough exterior, only to be rolled flat into the concrete by the moving safety bubble as the Mayor and Sheriff had decided to change their positions from vertical to horizontal.

‘Noooommmf!!!!’


End file.
